Lyra's Seven Hogwarts Christmases
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A sort of Christmas sequel to Back to Love. Lyra's at Hogwarts so let's see how she spends her seven Christmas holidays. RT HL
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gentlegerms. Of my own doing, to which I will be killing myself later, I have decided to write a Harry Potter Christmas story. Now for those who are familiar with me, this story will have my OC Lyra in it. For those who aren't, Lyra is Tonks's daughter from a previous relationship. Lyra was adopted by Remus when he and Tonks got married and is very much a daddy's girl. For full details on her, see my story, Back to Love. Now, this story will be seven chapters over seven days and each chapter will be a Christmas for each year that Lyra is at Hogwarts. So sit back, watch the fun and enjoy!

-LacytheDemonicWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Year 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, so once again for those who are familiar with Lyra, her story ended with her heading off to her first year at Hogwarts and she was more then a little nervous. But she had a talk with her dad and the Marauder's Map in hand thanks to Harry, so her nerves were conquered. For some time. Now it's Christmas of her first year and even with having Remus and Harry as teachers, she more then happy to be going home for the holiday. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra and her friends.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra glared at her school books as she packed her trunk of the winter holiday. She'd love nothing more then to conveniently forget them at school but she knew both her dad and Harry would be asking her about them the moment she got off the train. Both had offered to apparate her home but she wanted to take the train with her friends.

During the Sorting, Lyra had made two friends; Hannah Johnson, who was sorted into Hufflepuff and Amy Jones, who was a Ravenclaw like Lyra.

"Hey, Lyra," Amy popped up in Lyra's face, knocking her over.

"Amy!" Lyra shook her head. The shorter girl with long black hair and brown eyes reminded her a lot of the twins with their habit of popping up out of nowhere. And she couldn't even apparate yet. "Was there a reason for that?"

Amy grinned as she helped Lyra stand. "You seemed lost."

Lyra shrugged as she closed her trunk. "Just thinking about the holiday. I miss my mum and Teddy."

"You never did explain why they don't live here with Professor Lupin," Amy said.

"Same reason Dad goes home every night like a normal job instead of living here like the other teachers," Lyra said. "while they want to be here whenever I have any problem, they know, like any other student, I have to learn how to handle things on my own."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Amy admitted. "Gotta say though, knowing Professor Lupin is your dad is weird."

Lyra frowned. "Why?"

Amy snorted. "Cause he's hot!"

Lyra gagged and threw her pillow at Amy. "AMY!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra hummed softly as she read while Hannah and Amy played Exploding Snap on the floor of their compartment.

"Any idea who stayed at school?" Hannah asked, her short medium brown hair in two low pigtails that Lyra had done for her when they first got on the train.

Amy shook her head, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration.

"I know most of the seventh years in our house stayed." Lyra said. "I heard them talking about it last night in the common room. Since it's their last year, they want to spend as much time at Hogwarts as possible."

Amy frowned. "How would you know that? You were reading all night."

Hannah shook her head. "Just because she was reading doesn't mean she wasn't listen."

"Well if it isn't the little wolf spawn."

The three girls turned to the compartment door with hard glares. Jordan Flint stood there, hair black as night, eyes every bit as vial as a Slytherin's would be.

"What do you want, Flint?" Lyra asked, a venom not normally heard from her lacing her words. She could feel her hair turning red with her anger.

"Just wanted to know if your wolf daddy's meeting you at the station." Jordan said casually.

Amy and Hannah both frowned. Lyra hadn't told them her father's secret.

"He'll be there." Lyra said. "As will my Auror mother, Potions Master brother and Charms and Hex expert sister." She was, of course, referring to Tonks, Harry and Luna.

"You think I'm scared of that?" Jordan asked.

Lyra shrugged. "I think you should be but we all know you weren't put in Slytherin for your brains."

Amy and Hannah bit back laughs as Jordan flushed in anger.

"What did you say to me?"

Lyra put on a mock concerned face. "Oh my, do you lack hearing as well as intelligence? That is a pity."

Before Jordan could retaliate, a Gryffindor Prefect came along and told Jordan to go back to his compartment, that they were almost at the station.

"What was awesome!" Hannah and Amy echoed.

"Who knew under that bookworm cover was a real spitfire!" Amy laughed.

Lyra giggled. "Well Mum and Dad always told me to stand up for myself."

Hannah frowned. "Lyra, why did he call you wolf spawn?"

Lyra shut her eyes and felt her hair fade to mousy brown, like her mother's when she was upset or depressed. "He called me that because Dad's a werewolf. Has been since he was six years old."

Both other girls were silent for a long time.

"How?" Hannah finally asked.

Lyra hugged her book close. "My grandfather insulted a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and in retaliation, Greyback bit my dad during the full moon."

"Has he ever bitten anyone?" Amy asked.

Lyra's hair flashed red. "No, my father would never inflict on someone the torture he goes through once a month." her hair faded to the exact shade of her father's. "He's to kind and gentle to ever hurt someone like that."

There was another silence before Amy shrugged.

"Well he's still hot."

Hannah threw her cards at Amy while Lyra groaned.

"AMY!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, Lyra plastered her face to the window and smiled as she saw her parents, brother and Harry and Luna. She waved eagerly at them and was already bouncing at the compartment door when the train came to a full stop. Amy and Hannah laughed as they watched Lyra's hair and eyes change to match what they were used to seeing on their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Daddy's girl," Amy laughed.

Lyra grinned. "Damn straight!"

Hannah and Amy ran laughing after Lyra as she darted from the train and into her parents' arms.

"I've never seen her move that fast." Hannah commented.

"Except to the library." Amy said.

"Ah so she is just like her father," Tonks commented. She smiled at the girls. "Nymphadora Lupin."

Harry stared at Tonks. "You actually introduced yourself by your first name."

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Why would someone name their daughter Nymphadora?"

Remus, Harry, Teddy and Lyra groaned while Tonks beamed.

"Why Amy?" Lyra asked. "Why?"

"I've been asking that exact question for years!" Tonks said. "I could never understand it! I go by my maiden name, Tonks."

Amy nodded. "Smart idea."

Lyra eyed her friend. "You have got to stop encouraging my mother. We'll never hear the end of this." she waved a hand at the two. "This is Amy Jones and Hannah Johnson. Amy's in Ravenclaw with me and Hannah's in Hufflepuff, like you were Mum."

"So you are in Ravenclaw," Luna said. "I didn't get a letter."

Lyra frowned. "But I sent-" she looked at Harry, who was trying to appear innocent. "Harry James Potter!"

Hannah and Amy laughed. "See you after the holiday, Lyra!"

Lyra waved to her friends. "Don't forget to write!"

"Kay!"

Lyra looked at her family. "Can we go home now?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I can't believe you didn't give Luna my letter." Lyra was still complaining at Harry as they arrived at Woodlin Cottage.

"I told you it would backfire," Sirius commented from the couch. "Sorry I wasn't there Lyra."

Lyra hugged him around the neck from behind over the back of the couch. "That's okay. It can't be easy being Minister Shacklebolt's lacky."

Sirius frowned at Lyra. "Oi, I am not Kingsley's lacky."

Remus cocked a brow. "What would you call it, Pad?"

"I'm his assistant." Sirius said with a nod.

"Cause that sounds better." Teddy piped up.

Sirius frowned at his nephew. "Who's side are you on?"

"Harry's," the young metamorphmagus answered, his teal hair so bright, it was almost mocking Sirius.

Harry smirked at Sirius. "Hey, I was on your side when I was younger. It's a godson's right to back his godfather."

Lyra frowned at her parents. "Do I have a godfather?"

Tonks snorted. "Like your father would let you have another man around that might be more important to you then him."

"It might be fun to watch that bubble pop when she gets her first boyfriend." Luna whispered to Tonks.

Tonks bit back a laugh and nodded her agreement, smiling innocently when Remus gave her a suspicious look.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra stretched awake Christmas morning and smiled as she saw the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Right away she could tell which one was from Amy. It was a big box covered in silver paper with 'Lyra' written all over in red. Inside was a large supply of candy, both muggle and magic since Amy was muggleborn. Lyra smiled at that. With that much, plus what she had left from the first half of school, that would get her through to the end of term no problem.

Hannah's gift was several sets of muggle hair accessories. Lyra had taken to borrowing Hannah's to add to the weird colors Lyra turned her hair. McGonagall had told her she was just like her mother when it came to doing that. Lyra couldn't have been more proud.

Her other presents were books, a blue and bronze sweater from Molly, prank supplies from the twins and Sirius and from her parents and godfather, a photo album filled with pictures of her childhood.

Lyra smiled at the front page, which held a note from the three;

_'Just a little something for those nights when being away gets too hard. We're so proud of you._

_Mum, Dad and Harry'_

Lyra pulled her stuffed wolf from where it had gotten stuck under her pillow and hugged it to her chest with one arm while she started flipping through the album.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Can I come this time?"

Lyra and Remus laughed at Teddy's whining while Tonks once again told the little boy he was still too young for Hogwarts.

"Did you have a good Christmas, cub?" Remus asked his daughter.

Lyra nodded, her sandy brown hair falling in her face. "Yeah."

"Exactly how many pranks should Harry and I be expecting?" Remus asked, a smirk on his face.

Lyra looked away, a far too innocent expression on her face. "Now Dad, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.

Remus laughed. "Nice try Lyra but I know the twins and more importantly, I know your uncle."

Lyra grinned. "Don't worry Dad, I won't leave any surprises for you."

"And Harry?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

Lyra shrugged. "He's the one who didn't give Luna my letter."

"Lyra!"

Lyra and Remus turned as Amy and Hannah ran over and hugged the young Lupin.

"I can't believe the holiday is over already," Amy whined.

Lyra laughed. "That's because you probably didn't do any of your homework and are going to spend the train ride back bugging Hannah and I to help you."

Amy grinned. "Of course!"

Hannah crossed her arms. "Oh no, you're doing it on your own."

Amy pouted. "Hannah,"

Lyra looked up at her father with a grin. "Well at least the ride back won't be boring."

Remus laughed. "Amy reminds me of Sirius and James. They'd do the same thing to me." he hugged Lyra. "I'll see you at school."

Lyra nodded and hugged Tonks and Teddy before shoving her still arguing friends onto the train.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So there we have it, Lyra's first Christmas at Hogwarts. Year two will hopefully be up tomorrow so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Year 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with Lyra's second Christmas at Hogwarts. Last Christmas we met Hannah and Amy, along with Jordan Flint, who is of course Lyra's version of Draco. Fun, I know. This year, well it's her second year and she'll be heading to the Weasleys for the holiday. Yes, that means we'll get to see the twins, Ron, Bill, Charlie, the whole bunch. And we'll get to see little Teddy and Victoire interact. That'll be fun. *pauses* When was the last time I wrote a seven and/or nine year old? *shrugs* I'll figure it out! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah and Jordan.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on! Let me copy!"

"No! Forget it!"

"Why didn't you tell me last year you do this?"

"Because I knew you'd do this! Now give it back!"

Lyra shook her head as she turned the page of her book. She, Hannah and Amy were in their way home from their second year at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday and Amy had just found out that Hannah did all her holiday homework the night before the train so she could enjoy her holiday. Amy was now trying to copy Hannah's answers.

"Would you two please shut it?" Lyra asked. "I can't focus on my book."

Amy looked at the book Lyra was reading. "You were reading that last year."

Lyra looked at her over the top of the book. "So?"

"Well really, how many times can one person read a book?" Amy asked.

"I'll let you know when I stop reading it." Lyra said, going back to her book.

Amy looked back at Hannah. "Let me copy!"

Hannah rolled her eyes as Lyra laughed silently behind her book.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Stop poking me!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too! You did it again!"

"No I didn't!"

Remus and Bill rubbed their foreheads. "Teddy/Victoire, knock it off."

Tonks and Fleur shared a look. As Fleur was pregnant with her and Bill's second child and Tonks had just come off a double shift, Remus and Bill promised they'd look after the kids while they waited for the train.

"I do not zink zey are having an easy time." Fleur laughed.

Tonks smiled. "Now they understand what we have to go through."

Fleur giggled and nodded as the train pulled up. Teddy and Victoire were quickly pulled into their fathers' arms as students began flooding from the train. The four adults kept an eye out for Lyra.

"Amy! Give Hannah back her homework!"

Tonks smiled. "Found her."

Lyra was rushing behind her two friends, Amy in the lead with a parchment in hand and Hannah in the middle, her wand out. As Amy rushed passed him, Remus reached out and plucked Hannah's homework from her hand.

"Now, now Miss Jones," Remus said in his teacher tone. "I expect to see your own work on the parchment passed in, not Miss Johnson's."

Hannah smiled her thanks at Remus as he handed her homework back then glared at Amy. "See?"

Amy huffed. "Fine," she smiled at Tonks. "Hey Tonks."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Must you encourage her, Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Of course!"

Tonks laughed. "Nice to see you again, Amy." she smiled at Hannah. "You as well Hannah. How's school so far?"

The three girls shrugged. "It's school."

Remus huffed as he put Teddy down. "Well I feel loved."

Lyra laughed. "You know we love your class, Dad."

"And Harry's?" Bill asked.

"Does anyone really like Potions?" Amy asked.

"I do." Hannah pointed out.

"You like everything." Lyra and Amy chorused.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Come on Amy, I see your parents. Mine can't be far behind."

The two said goodbye to Lyra with promises to write before hurrying off to their families.

"Stop poking me!"

"I'm not!"

Lyra laughed at the look on Remus and Bill's faces.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Sirius Orion Black! It's bad enough the twins cause trouble, they don't need your help!"

Lyra cocked a brow as she walked into the Burrow with her parents, Teddy, Bill, Fleur and Victoire.

"It wasn't me this time, Molly!" Sirius defended himself. "Harry, stop laughing!"

"Oh not on your life, Padfoot." Harry laughed. "It's always nice to know, no matter what age you are, Molly Weasley can still yell at you."

Lyra looked up at Remus. "Can I go back to school?"

Remus laughed. "Sorry cub, you're stuck here just like the rest of us."

"Lyra!" the twins came bounding down the stairs and smiled at the young Lupin. "We have something to show you."

Remus gave the twins a look. "Is it dangerous?"

George shrugged. "Can't quite say yet."

"We'll know after we show her." Fred added.

Before Remus could protest, Lyra had already bolted back up the stairs with the twins.

"How goes keeping an eye on the kids?" Tonks asked, barely containing a smirk.

Remus sighed before looking down at his side, where Teddy had been. "Teddy?"

Tonks nearly fell over laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Christmas at the Weasley house was insane. Molly made huge meals every night and everyone was required to help set up the tree and decorations. Lyra had fun watching Teddy and Victoire fighting over who got to put up what decorations and the twins causing more trouble then help. They kept releasing fairies into the tree, who were stealing decorations and hiding them around the living room.

"I'm warning you two," Lyra watched from the living room as Molly cornered the twins in the kitchen. "if you do anything else, I'll fix you for Christmas dinner."

"I don't think they'd taste very good, Mum," Bill said, coming inside with Charlie and Remus. "Not enough meat on them,"

Charlie laughed at the look on the twins' faces before walking over to Lyra. "Hey little cub."

Lyra smiled. "Hey Charlie. Glad you could leave the dragons long enough to join us. Though, you've missed half the fun."

Charlie nodded as Molly waved a spoon at the twins and Sirius, who decided to come help. "So I can see. So," he shifted his attention back. "how's school?"

Lyra shrugged. "It's Hogwarts. Ravenclaws are know-it-alls, I include myself, Gryffindors are annoying brave, especially during Quidditch, Hufflepuffs stay quiet for the most part and Slytherins are a bunch of arses."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, that's Hogwarts."

"Sirius!"

Charlie and Lyra turned to see Molly whacking Sirius with the spoon she'd been waving while Bill and Remus tried to stop her, though neither knew how as they didn't want to hurt Molly by accident. And Sirius probably asked for it.

"Well at least it's never boring." Charlie laughed.

Lyra, also laughing, nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra hummed as she packed her trunk to head back to school. Christmas had brought more books and pranks, more pictures for her photo album and a set of miniature dragons that, when hit with a spell, would fly around Lyra's dorm room.

"Can I hide in your trunk?" Teddy asked. He'd been thinking of ways to sneak back with Lyra.

Lyra laughed. "Sorry Ted, no."

Teddy huffed. "Well can you shrink me? I've seen Mum do it!"

"Not on people," Lyra laughed. "that spell works on objects and besides, I haven't learned it yet."

"But I wanna go!" Teddy whined.

"Teddy," Tonks came into the room, saving her daughter. "come on you, it's bath time."

Teddy huffed again but left the room, muttering, "'Nother good thing about Hogwarts. No bath time."

Lyra shook her head with a laugh. "Having him there in two years is going to be interesting."

Tonks nodded. "Definitely." she picked up Lyra's stuffed wolf from where it sat on the bed. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's fun coming to the Weasley house. I'm just sad not everyone could be here."

"I know how you feel," Tonks agreed. "but it was still enjoyable." she laughed. "I doubt any of us will forget Sirius being chased around the yard by Molly with a wooden spoon."

Lyra laughed. "Tell me you got a picture of that, please."

Tonks grinned. "Fleur and I both did. We'll send you copies." she handed Lyra the wolf. "All packed then?"

Lyra shut her trunk lid, placing the wolf on top. "Just have to pack my nightgown in the morning and I'll be ready."

"Looking forward to going back?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Lyra nodded. "I miss Amy and Hannah,"

Tonks frowned a bit. "Cub, you know I love Amy and Hannah but have you made any other friends at school?"

Lyra shrugged. "I know most of the kids in my year, at least in my house. I just, I'm either the morphing freak or the wolf cub and most people don't want to socialize with me."

Tonks's face softened as Lyra fought the changing color of her hair. "Lyra,"

"It's fine, Mum." Lyra insisted. "if they can't except me as a metamorphmagus and the daughter of a werewolf then they aren't true friends. Amy and Hannah know who I am and who Dad is and they still care about me. They are the ones that matter."

Tonks smiled and hugged Lyra. "You are a smart, brave girl Lyra Mira Lupin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

YES! Got it done before midnight! I honestly wasn't sure I would but I did and I'm very happy with how it turned out...after a tiny mishap but you don't need to know about that! For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Year 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next Lyra Christmas chapter. Okay, so this chapter won't start off in the happiest of ways, sorry about that, but it will end happily. Promise. Okay, um I can't really say much without giving the chapter away so...eh, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah and Jordan.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra kept switching her eyes from her Potions book to her cauldron as her potion brewed to make sure it was brewing correctly. She barely looked up as a seventh year Ravenclaw walked in and handed a note to Harry. Harry nodded and took the note, reading it as the student left his class.

A sharp gasp from their teacher caused all the students to look up from their potions. Harry was leaning heavily against his desk with the note clenched in his hand as he stared at Lyra.

"Professor?" Hannah asked softly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Lyra, the Headmistress wants to see you. Take your things, you won't be coming back."

Lyra frowned. "My potion?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll take care of it. Go."

Lyra nodded slowly before collecting her things and, after exchanging a look with Amy and Hannah, left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra walked into McGonagall's office and was even more confused to find Luna and Andromeda waiting with the Headmistress and Remus.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked, looking for her father for answers.

Remus watched his daughter's hair fade to mousy brown. "There was an accident while your mother was working today, Lyra. She's at St. Mungo's."

Lyra paled and her hair faded white, as it did when she was scared. "Is she okay?"

"Right now we don't know." Andromeda said. "But Minerva gave you and Remus permission to leave for your Christmas holiday a few days early so you could be with her until we know for sure."

Lyra found herself nodding, though she had no memory of telling her head to do so. "I'll just go pack my things."

Luna stepped forward. "I'll help. Make things go faster." she wrapped an arm around Lyra. "Come on cub."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra quickly packed her things and left a note for Amy, who would hopefully share it with Hannah and rejoined her father and grandmother in the Headmistress's office. Before she knew it, she and Remus were making their way through St. Mungo's to the room they'd been told was Tonks's.

Reaching the door, Lyra hesitated to go inside.

"What's wrong, Lyra?" Remus asked his oldest child.

Lyra felt her hair fading to white again. "I'm scared, Dad. What if Mum's not going to be okay?"

Remus knelt down in front of his daughter. "You listen to me, Lyra Lupin. Your mother has been through so many things in her life, things a lot more dangerous then what she does now and she has always been okay. So I have no doubt that, even if it doesn't seem it right now, your mum will be just fine."

Lyra bit her lip in an effort not to cry. "Promise?"

Remus nodded. "Promise."

Lyra took a steady breath and nodded. Remus stood up, took Lyra's hand and opened the door. Tonks was inside, laying on the only bed in the room. Her hair was mousy brown, her face pale but she was awake.

"Hey you two," she said softly. "you just missed Charlie and Teddy."

Remus smiled as he gave Tonks a soft kiss. "We passed them on the way out. I didn't think Teddy was going to let go of Lyra."

Tonks looked at her daughter, who was biting her lip by the foot of the bed. "Hey cub,"

Lyra gave Tonks the best smile she could. "Hi Mum, how are you feeling?"

Tonks shrugged and Remus and Lyra winced with her. "I've been better but I'm alright."

"Will you be home for Christmas?" Lyra asked.

Tonks smiled. "You know, your brother asked the same thing. As long as healers say it's okay, I will be home in just a few days."

Lyra smiled a bit brighter and her hair shifted to a light purple. "Kay, good." she frowned a bit. "What happened?"

Tonks sighed. "Well that's a bit of a story. I was helping train some of the junior Aurors and a few spells went where they weren't supposed to."

"At you," Remus finished.

Tonks nodded. "Basically. Next thing I know, Sirius is shouting and everything kinda went black."

Remus sighed with a small smile. "Oh Dora,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Thankfully, to the Lupins relief, Tonks was home by Christmas and was strong enough to celebrate with her family, though she did have to deal with a lot of hovering by Teddy and Remus.

"I swear, if you two don't back off," Tonks glared at her son and husband.

"We're just trying to help, Mum!" Teddy insisted.

Lyra snorted from in front of the fire place where she was reading one of her new books. "Ted, I know Mum got hurt but she can lift her tea cup on her own. She doesn't need you to do it for her. And Dad," Remus looked at his daughter. "if you fluff her pillow one more time, she may use it to smother you when you go to bed tonight."

Tonks looked gratefully at her daughter. "Thank you, Lyra." she looked back at the boys. "Listen to her."

Remus held up his hands and nodded to Teddy. The two moved over to the chess set not far from Lyra and left Tonks alone. Lyra, seeing her mom finally relax, moved to her side.

"Hey," Lyra said. "wanna read with me?"

Tonks smiled and scooted over in her chair. "Come on, sit down."

Lyra smiled, her hair bright, and sat beside Tonks. She handed Tonks her book and sighed happily as she rested her head on Tonks's shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so I was gonna do a final scene at school with Amy and Hannah but I decided to leave it here. The mother/daughter moment seemed the perfect way to end this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as the others, I tried. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Year 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Lyra Christmas chapter. Now, to balance out the down mood of the last chapter, this one is going to be more up beat. Up beat how, you ask? Well quite simple. Lyra's fourteen now and guess what? She has her first boyfriend. *nods slowly* Oh yeah and he's gonna be getting off the train with her and meet her parents, well he already knows Remus but now he's meeting him as Lyra's Dad, not the school's DADA teacher. Not to mention, it's Teddy's first year at Hogwarts! *grins* This is gonna be a blast. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah, Jordan and Daniel.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra jumped as hands covered her eyes while she sat in the back corner of the library.

"Guess who?"

Lyra giggled. "Daniel, my dad may come in here."

Daniel Housen, a sixth year in Hufflepuff, laughed as he sat beside Lyra. "He's in the Great Hall with the other teachers, planning who gets to go home this year."

Lyra leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I almost want Dad and Harry to stay so they can't see us get off the train together."

Daniel pouted. "Oh come on Lyra, I want to meet them as your family."

Lyra gave the boy a look. "You like to live dangerously, don't you?" Daniel just grinned. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in Hufflepuff?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm sure." he kissed her cheek. "It won't be that bad."

Lyra snorted. "Clearly you've never seen Dad's Papa Wolf side."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you two sure this is a good idea?" Hannah asked Lyra and Daniel as the train pulled into Kings Cross Station.

"No/Yes,"

Amy laughed. "Well as long as you're on the same page."

Lyra huffed. "I know Dad and Harry have to find out but I kinda enjoy Daniel breathing."

"Lyra," Daniel said softly. "It'll be fine."

Amy and Hannah snorted. "Papa Wolf."

Lyra waved at her friends. "See? Even they know!"

Daniel kissed Lyra as the train stopped. "Relax."

Amy looked out the window. "Relaxing might be the last thing you two want to do."

Daniel and Lyra turned and saw Lyra's family almost right outside their window on the platform.

"Bugger," Lyra muttered.

"Lyra," Teddy walked over to his sister. "why doesn't Dad look happy?"

Lyra sighed. "Probably because he saw me and Daniel snogging."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Gross." he sighed as well. "Come on, let's get the shouting over with."

Daniel cocked a brow at the young Gryffindor. "I'm really in trouble, aren't I?"

Amy laughed. "Now he's getting it!" she leaned over to Hannah. "Think our parents would mind if we're a bit late getting to them?"

Hannah shook her head. "I doubt it. And even if they did, we are not missing this."

Lyra glared at the two. "Some friends you are."

Slowly, nervously, the group made their way off the train to where the Lupins and Potters were standing. Lyra could see that Luna had left hers and Harry's first child, James Sirius, at home. Great, less small minds to scar with this.

"Hey Mum," Lyra said, avoiding her father's glaring gaze. "Luna,"

The two women gave the girl sympathetic smiles. Everyone knew how this was going to go.

"Mr. Housen," Remus said, his voice its stern teacher tone. "care to explain what you were doing with my daughter on the train?"

Daniel swallowed. "Well, sir, I was kissing her. You see, I asked Lyra out on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term and she accepted and we've been dating since."

Lyra bit her lip nervously as she watched Remus and Harry take in Daniel's words. Please don't blow up, she silently chanted.

Harry crossed his arms. "You've in Hufflepuff, correct?"

Daniel nodded. "I am,"

"A very good student, if I'm not mistaken." Harry continued. "Oed most of your OWLs. You want to become an Auror, right?"

Again, Daniel nodded. "Right."

Harry looked at Remus. "She could do worse."

Remus also crossed his arms. "She could," he went back to glaring at Daniel. "Hands stay above the waist, you two are not to be alone and any time you go on a date to Hogsmeade, I will be one of the teachers going along. Understood?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes sir."

Remus held out his hand and Daniel shook it and then Harry's.

"Aww," Amy whined. "no blood shed or curses."

Lyra and Hannah glared at her. "Amy!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know we didn't get to see actual Christmas but I was putting the main focus on Lyra and Daniel. How long will that relationship last? Well, I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see for fifth year. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Year 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Lyra chapter. We've reached year five and we all know what that means. OWLs for Lyra and NEWTs for Daniel. Yes, Mr. Housen has lasted a year as Lyra's boyfriend. *mutters* And it was not easy. But! That's not the focus of this. No, the focus is the OWLs and NEWTs and the stress Lyra and Daniel are under. Also, Sirius will be the one picking Lyra up from the train station as he has yet to do it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah, Jordan and Daniel.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra muttered to herself as she violently scratched something out on her parchment and began writing again.

"Would you please stop that?" Amy asked from the other side of the table. "Your muttering is driving me nuts."

Lyra shot her a look. "Maybe if you were actually working, you wouldn't notice it."

Hannah slammed a hand down on the table. "Hey, shut it. Both of you. We're all stressed and snapping at each other isn't going to help any. Lyra, keep your muttering to a minimum and Amy, do some actual work, damnit."

Both girls grumbled but did as they were told. Lyra's muttering only came every couple of minutes and Amy actually started working on all the assignments that had been given to them for their OWLs for the winter holiday.

"These professors are evil," Daniel claimed as he slammed his things down to study for his NEWTs.

Lyra barely glanced up. "I'll ignore that you just called my father and brother evil."

Hannah flipped open her Potions book. "Lyra, look at the amount of work they gave us for the holiday."

Lyra tapped her quill against her parchment. "Good point." she looked at Daniel. "I stand by your comment." her eyes flicked to his pile of books, which was a good five inches taller then hers. "Okay, I don't want to make it to seventh year."

Daniel groaned. "You have no idea. I will be so happy when school is over with."

"Think of it this way," Amy piped up. "when we reach seventh year, you can come back and help us study!"

Daniel snorted. "As much as I like you guys, once I take my NEWTs I never want to think about them again."

"Amen," Lyra and Hannah chorused.

"Look at the little wolf cub and her pack studying hard."

Daniel, Amy and Hannah all aimed glares in Jordan's direction while Lyra didn't even look up from her work. She was beyond used to Jordan's comments and had learned not to give him the reaction he was looking for.

"Hey Jordan," Lyra said conversationally. "how's your studying going?"

"Have you warned Housen of the danger of dating a werewolf?" Jordan taunted.

Lyra leaned her forearms on the table and looked at Jordan, her face a calm mask. "Well since he's not dating a werwolf, I really didn't see the need to warn him. But if you think there's something he needs to know, by all means, tell him."

Jordan snorted. "Oh right. Like your father didn't turn you and your freak brother so his whole family would be just like him."

Lyra was out of her seat before she processed standing. Her wand was leveled with Jordan's nose. "Say what you will about me but you talk about my brother or father like that again and I will hex you so badly they won't be able to tell what you are."

Jordan stood his ground. "You don't have the guts."

Before Jordan could even pull his own wand, Lyra had cast three separate hexes, one being the stinging hex, sending Jordan crashing into the nearest bookcase.

"I warned you." Lyra told him as she pocketed her wand and gathered her books and bag. Not bothering to wait for the others, Lyra left the library.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus paused as he walked into his office to find Lyra curled up in his chair, her homework spread across his desk.

"Make yourself at home," he said as he placed his things down.

Lyra nodded absently. "Thanks,"

Remus moved around the desk and leaned back on it next to Lyra's arm. "Care to tell me what happened in the library this afternoon?"

Lyra didn't stop working as she answered. "I hexed Jordan Flint. He insulted you and Ted and claimed I didn't have the guts to go through with my threat."

"So you showed him otherwise." Remus finished.

Lyra nodded again, this time setting her quill down and looking at her father. "I will let people say what they want about me but if they start making fun of Teddy or insulting you, my temper snaps."

Remus sighed. "Oh cub," he knelt beside the chair. "I know it's hard to hear those things but you have to react the same way as you do when it's about you. Don't give Jordan what he wants because he'll just keep coming back, saying more and worse things."

Lyra echoed his sigh. "I know, I'll work on it."

Remus nodded. "Good. You have a detention with Professor Flitwick when we come back from break."

Lyra huffed. "Saw that coming."

Remus laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius smiled at Lyra as she got off the train, giving Amy and Hannah hugs and Daniel a quick kiss before taking Teddy's hand. The two siblings didn't care how old they got, they were very loyal to each other.

"I hear you got in a bit of trouble," Sirius said as the two came over to him.

"Did not!" Teddy scowled.

Sirius laughed. "Not you, Ted. Your sister."

Teddy calmed down, his hair fading back to blue. "Oh,"

Lyra shook her head with a laugh. "Yeah, I hexed Jordan."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Lyra. "Well I think it's safe to say you got the Black family temper."

"I'm almost positive Mum didn't want to pass that on." Lyra laughed.

Sirius snorted. "Like she could have stopped it."

"Are we going to the Ministry, Uncle Padfoot?" Teddy asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yup. Your mum's working late and your dad's got a few things to tie up at school before coming home so the three of us get to hang out in my office. And by hang out I mean you two get to do homework while I finish my work."

The two Lupins groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time Christmas morning rolled around, Lyra was grateful to have a break. She'd been working non-stop on her OWLs studying and the holiday homework. Not to mention her extra chores from Tonks after Remus filled her in on what their daughter had done. The two didn't punish their kids often but when they did, it was taken very seriously.

"Alright cub," Tonks said, coming into Lyra's room after Christmas breakfast. Lyra's new books and sweets were piled on her nightstand. "it's Christmas so your chores are on hold for today."

Lyra smiled. "Thanks Mum." she looked back at her Potions homework.

"And so is this," Tonks said, taking the homework from Lyra. "you've worked enough to take a few days off studying." she held up a hand to stop Lyra's protest. "No, you're going to exhaust yourself at the rate you're going. Take the next few days to relax, other then your chores."

Lyra exhaled and leaned back against her pillows. "Alright, I'll take a break."

Tonks smiled. "Good. Now," she stood up. "come on, your brother and uncle want a snowball fight and your dad refuses to do anything but referee."

Lyra laughed. "Of course because he doesn't want to get pelted with snow by Uncle Padfoot again."

Tonks clapped her hands. "Exactly. So we'll have to do it when he's keeping an eye on Sirius."

Lyra jumped up. "Awesome!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright! There's year five. We got to see Lyra's stressed side, her protective side and her Marauder side. *grins* You had to know that was in there. So, only two chapters left before this Christmas story is done. *pouts* I'm sad about that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Year 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next to last chapter of Lyra's Christmas story. So it's Lyra's first Christmas without Daniel at school since they started dating. Yes, he survived another year. So will he be there to greet her at the train station or will Lyra's Christmas holiday start on a low note? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah, Daniel and Jordan.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So is he going to be there?" Amy asked as she and Lyra packed.

Lyra shrugged. "He said he'd do his best but he is in Auror training. He's busy."

Amy frowned. "Lyra, what's wrong?"

Lyra sighed. "I don't know. I want him to be there but at the same time, I feel guilty for wanting him to ignore his duties just to come see me."

"Oh Lyra," Amy hugged her friend. "if Daniel comes it's because he wants to be there and made the decision to come. You're not forcing him to do anything. You wouldn't do that."

Lyra rested her head on Amy's shoulder. "Thanks,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Lyra!"

Lyra smiled as Teddy came bonding over to her as they walked down to the Hogwarts Express. She wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Hey Ted," she said. "happy to be going home?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah I miss Mum and Uncle Padfoot."

Lyra squeezed Teddy in a hug. "Don't worry, it gets easier the older you get."

Teddy looked up at his sister. "Really?"

Lyra nodded. "Yup because you get used to be away from home. Think of this as practice for when you're all grown up and off becoming a big bad Auror. You don't want to still be living with Mum, Dad and Uncle Padfoot, do you?"

Teddy laughed and shook his head. "No way! They won't be cool then! They'll be old!"

Amy snorted. "I doubt your dad will ever look old, Ted."

Hannah slapped a hand over her face. "Still Amy? Really?"

"What?" Amy defended herself. "It is not my fault Professor Lupin is hot!"

The two Lupins and Hannah groaned. "Amy!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra and Teddy parted from Amy and Hannah at the train because the two girls were heading home by themselves for once and their parents wanted them home as soon as possible.

"Lyra! Teddy!"

Lyra turned as she heard her mother's voice. She smiled and pulled Teddy in the direction of Tonks and Remus, both of whom were smiling as the kids came into view. Lyra hugged her parents and was glad she'd never hit the stage where hugging her parents wasn't cool. Mainly because she'd noticed that Daniel wasn't with them and she buried her face in Remus's shoulder to hide her disappointment.

Remus, knowing what his daughter was doing, rubbed her back. "Turn around cub,"

Lyra frowned but did as her father told her. She turned and a smile crossed her face as she saw Daniel making his way through the crowd. She looked up at Remus and he smiled, nodding his encouragement for her to go. Lyra kissed Remus on the cheek before darting over to Daniel and hugging him tightly.

"Hi you," Lyra said softly.

Daniel smiled down at her. "Hi,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra smiled as Luna and Harry's second son Albus Severus came toddling towards her.

"Hey Al," Lyra picked the little boy up, making him squeal. "I missed you buddy!"

Al clapped his hands. "Lyly!"

"Lyly!" Harry and Luna's oldest, James, came darting out. "Lyly!"

Lyra laughed and knelt down so she could hold both boys. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Yeah!" the two shouted.

Daniel laughed from where he was leaning on the arm of the couch. "Can I have my girlfriend back, boys?"

The two Potter boys frowned. "Our Lyly!"

Sirius snorted and clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, looks like they're claimed her until nap time."

Daniel chuckled. "That's alright, they hardly get to see her. I can deal with sharing her for a while."

"Good," Harry said, walking up to Daniel. "you can come with Remus, Ted and I to find a Christmas tree."

Sirius frowned. "Why don't I get to help?"

"Because you nearly took Remus's head off last year when you started swinging the ax," Luna pointed out. "you can help Dora and I in the kitchen. Just don't think you'll get to use any knives."

Sirius followed Luna to the kitchen. "The klutz gets to use a knife but I can't?"

"That's my wife, Padfoot," Remus reminded as he came downstairs with Teddy. He saw Lyra playing with James and Al in the living room. "Lost Lyra, Daniel?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra sat back in the huge, soft arm chair as she watched Daniel lift Al up so he could put the angel on the top of the tree. She couldn't believe how great he was with her nephews. It really made her think about her future with him.

"He's gonna make a great dad," Luna said, sitting on the arm of Lyra's chair.

Lyra smiled. "Yeah, he really is."

Luna watched her face. "Been thinking about that?"

Lyra felt her face and hair flush. "Um, maybe a bit."

Luna laughed softly. "Don't worry, I was about your age when I first thought about marrying Harry."

Lyra looked up at her. "Really?"

Luna nodded. "Yup. It was just after the war ended and I saw him hold Teddy for the first time. He was so nervous before hand but the moment Remus laid Ted in Harry's arms, Harry couldn't have looked more comfortable." she smiled while watching Harry read to James. "I know people thought I was flighty and always had my head on the clouds but I knew, right then, Harry was it for me." she looked back at Lyra. "And I was lucky enough for him to feel the same way."

Lyra rested her head on Luna's arm and looked back at Daniel, hoping he felt the same way she did.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, again with no actual Christmas but again with the focus on Lyra and Daniel. Cool! Alright, I'm sorry this wasn't up last night but I was having an off day. Don't worry, the final chapter will be up tonight if it kills me! And it just might! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	8. Year 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the final chapter of Lyra's Christmas story. *sighs* So sad to see it end. But! It was a good run. We saw Lyra dealing with being homesick, bullies, her parents and Harry meeting Daniel, OWLs, her year at Hogwarts without Daniel and now it's her final year. That means NEWTs, fear of going out into the real world and finally being considered all grown up. Sit back and enjoy Lyra Mira Lupin's final Christmas as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Amy, Hannah, Daniel and Jordan.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra had learned from her OWLs to take breaks and to pace herself when it came to studying for important exams. Of course, being her father's daughter, all exams were important to her. However, she was now facing the biggest set of exams she would probably ever take. NEWTs. She knew she had to get really good marks in order to become a Healer like she wanted and she was confident, by the time June arrived, she would be prepared.

"One last Christmas," Hannah said as she, Lyra and Amy headed down to the Hogwarts Express.

Lyra nodded. "Seems weird to think this is the last time we'll take this walk while the grounds are covered in snow."

Hannah looked around. "It'll definitely be weird not coming back here next September. This place is home."

The other two girls nodded their agreement. Hogwarts had not only taught them so much but it was their security blanket and where they'd become fast friends and sisters.

"How do you think Ted will handle being alone next year?" Amy asked.

"He'll do alright," Lyra said confidently. "besides, Bill's oldest started last year and she and Ted are really good friends so he won't be alone."

"Good," Hannah nodded. "I don't want to be worried about him while we're studying to become Healers."

Amy pouted. "I can't believe you two are leaving me alone in Auror training."

Lyra laughed. "Amy, with how often you get hurt in school, I have no doubt Hannah and I will be seeing plenty of you while we're all training."

Amy smiled. "Yeah," she paused. "Hey!"

Lyra and Hannah laughed as they led the way onto the train.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks hugged Remus as they watched the train pull in. "I can't believe this is Lyra's final year."

Remus nodded. "I know."

Sirius gave them both a look. "Oh don't go getting sappy on me, you two. I won't be able to take it."

Harry shook his head. "Pad, when are you going to learn to keep quiet at times like this?"

"I'd say never," Luna said as she held Al's hand and let her other rest of her stomach. She was just over five months pregnant with her and Harry's third child.

Sirius huffed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Luna."

Luna grinned.

"Don't pout Uncle Padfoot, some of the girls around here are checking you out."

Sirius straightened up at Lyra's words. "Really?"

Remus slapped a hand over his face. "Sirius Black, these girls are young enough to be your daughters."

Teddy laughed as Sirius deflated. "Something wrong, Uncle Pad?"

Sirius glared as the others laughed. "You're all evil."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. Her photo album was stuffed with even more pictures, Amy and Hannah had each sent her scrap books for their seven years at Hogwarts with room to finish out seventh year, she had a new Weasley sweater in lavender, books on healing and magical herbal remedies and now she was on her way to her day after Christmas date with Daniel.

Daniel hadn't told her where they were going, only to dress nicely. So she was in deep purple dress robes that skimmed the middle of her shins in the front and dusted the ground in the back. The sleeves were fitted to the elbows where they widened and flared out, stopping at her wrist on the under side of her forearm and continued passed her fingers on the top. Being her mother's daughter, she was wearing black, knee high boots that had a little heel and many buckles. Daniel would understand there were some parts of her that would never go away. Her lavender hair flowed down her back in gentle waves with parts clipped back, leaving gentle strands blowing around her face. Her black traveling cloak was secured around her neck to keep her warm.

"Hey you,"

Lyra turned and smiled at Daniel, who was leaning against a fence. "Hi," she spun in place. "how do I look?"

Daniel smiled. "Gorgeous as always," he kissed her. "Ready for tonight?"

Lyra nodded. "Of course."

Daniel hugged her close. "Then hold on."

Lyra pressed her face into Daniel's shoulder and felt the familiar sensation of apparating as the world spun around her. When they landed, Lyra found them on a hill not far from Hogsmeade. She immediately recognized it as the place where they'd come on their first date.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Lyra asked.

Daniel shrugged. "It's your last Hogwarts Christmas so I wanted to make it as special as possible. Which is why I got you this," he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small square box.

Lyra's eyes went wide as Daniel opened the box and dropped to one knee.

"Lyra Lupin, I love you possibly more then I've ever loved anyone. I would love nothing more then you agreeing to be my wife."

Lyra couldn't breathe. She had known since last Christmas that she wanted to spend her life with Daniel but having him propose, only one answer came to mind.

"Yes,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Oh my god, what is that?"

Hannah clamped her hands over her ears. "Amy! What was that for?"

Amy was gesturing wildly at Lyra's left hand as said girl's face and hair blushed a deep red. Hannah saw what Amy saw.

"Lyra," Hannah said, her tone almost awed. "did Daniel,"

Lyra nodded, a smile crossing her face. "The day after Christmas. He took me to the hill where we had our first date and just proposed." she held out her hand so Amy and Hannah could see the ring. "I was so shocked, I had no idea he was planning it."

The ring was white cold with a 6mm center cut amethyst flanked by Celtic knots and ten tiny diamonds on either side.

"It's so beautiful," Hannah said. "congratulations Lyra!"

Amy smiled. "I can't believe you're engaged!"

Lyra laughed. "I know! It's so surreal!"

Hannah smiled. "I think the rest of this year is going to be our best yet."

Lyra and Amy nodded. "Agreed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

DONE! Lyra's Christmas story is finished! She's engaged, ready to take on the rest of the seventh year and already has a career path in mind for the future. *sniffs* They grow up so fast. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone!

End Transmission


End file.
